Yet another typical day in the life of the Rocket
by RocketGirl3052
Summary: The title got cut off, but this is actually called "Yet another typical day in the life of the Rocket-Dan". Take a look at what was nearly my first fanfic! Lots of Rocketshippy goodness awaits you.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This was originally going to be my first story. The reason I didn't put it up before now is because I just wasn't happy with the way it turned out. The reason it's being posted now is because I was convinced to put it up because of how much I'd put into it. It's 6,620 words long, and I do hate to waste all the work I did, but keep in mind that it's really not that great.

This was originally written in April 2008, and boy does it show. There's lots of things in here that are just plain laughable because of how the anime has changed since then. (I personally love how Nyasu says "Who would have thought you could pass an appeal round with a Megayanma?") So stay in the mind set that Musashi had just won one ribbon, and Hikari was struggling to come out of her slump.

* * *

Yet another typical day in the life of the Rocket-Dan

by

Rocket Girl

Yet another typical day in the life of the Rocket-Dan. Nyasu and I are preparing lunch while Musashi practices for her next Contest. As usual, she's daydreaming about her next ribbon while Megayanma happily flies around. They do get around to practicing eventually, but it always takes awhile for Musashi to come back down to earth from her fantasy.

"Planning to help or do you just want to stare at Musashi all day?" Nyasu asks.

"Knock it off! Why can't you get it through your furry little head that she's just a friend to me?" I respond.

Nyasu sighs, turns around, and returns to preparing lunch.

"Fine. Have it your way. I'm getting tired of having this argument everyday."

"Humph" I turn around and go back to watching Musashi.

Yes, this is what life is like now. Musashi is winning Contests and I stare at her like a love sick school boy.

How did life get this way? What had caused such a drastic change to the Rocket-Dan you may ask?

Musashi changed.

I know, it sounds crazy, but it's true! Musashi _has_ changed.

I guess persistence does pay off.

Back in Houen, Nyasu and I thought she was just doing this for fame and fun. We didn't think she really took this seriously.

But apparently she does take this seriously. Like everything we do, she was just bad at it at first. But unlike what usually happens to us, she's improved. Clearly Contests mean a lot to her. It's nice to see Musashi finally be serious about something.

And that's when my problem started.


	2. Chapter 1

"Make way for the Top Coordinator, Candy Musalina!" Musashi proudly proclaimed.

  "Yan Yanma!"

"Another city, another Contest" Nyasu said.

"And another ribbon for me!"   Musashi said with glee.

"Soooonansu!"

"Well, it's not impossible." I said.

"Yeah. Who would have though Musashi would be doing well at Contests while the Jari-girl would be sucking?" Nyasu commented.

"Shinou certainly has been full of surprises." I reply.

Nyasu and I go to our seats and watch the appeal round. Once again Musashi passes. It's become so common place Nyasu and I don't even get that excited anymore.

"Who would have thought you could pass an appeal round with a Megayanma?" Nyasu said.

"Yeah, Musashi sure was something." I added with a smile.

"Um… yeah, she was I suppose..."

The battle round begins and Musashi beats her first opponent, a Ponyta, rather easily.

"That's right Musashi, take him down!" I cheered

"Sonansu!"

I laughed and smiled. Not even realizing how I must look.

"Hey…Kojiro…" Nyasu asked  

"Yes?"

"What's with you giving Musashi all these looks?"  

"What are you talking about? I'm just cheering her on as always."  

"Yeah, and as always you're giving her these looks like you've got a crush on her or something."  

"What?! That's ridiculous!" I blushed. I'm just cheering on my friend." I really thought that's all I was doing.  

"Then why are you blushing?"  

"Huh? No I'm not"

"Kojiro I've had enough. Every Contest it's the same. " You cheer on Musashi like some a love sick Pochiyena."

  "Knock it off Nyasu!"  

"At first I didn't think anything of it. We both cheer on Musashi. But I can't help but notice you smile at her no matter what kind of bizarre appeal she does. Manene and Sabonea using Tickle on her, Dokucale lifting her up in the air. It doesn't phase you at all"

"You're acting like Musashi acting strange is something new."

"It's not. But you act like it's the most amazing thing ever while the rest of the crowd enjoys it, but also wonder what kind of nut she is."

"She is a nut! I never said she wasn't!"

  "But the way you look at her when does these things… Need I remind you of the confetti you threw when she passed the appeal round of the Zui Town Contest?  "

"Stop it! You're reading too much into things. She's just a friend and I'm cheering her on. You do the same!

Yeah, but I don't go throwing confetti around just for passing an appeal round.

"I thought you were happy she's finally doing well?"  

"I also can't help but notice you keep staring when she practices."

"Nyasu…" My blood is starting to boil. Just who does he think he is, accusing me of being in love with Musashi.

"I'm not sure I've seen you smile like that before."  

"Nyasu. Stop it. I mean it." I'm dead serious now. I don't get this way often, but Nyasu is going too far. I would have laughed this off a few months ago. But for some reason, I only felt anger.

"Just admit it Kojiro."

"Don't you dare say it."

"You're in love with Musashi."

My face turns as red as a tomato. That was it, the last straw. Me, in love with Musashi? The nerve of him and his baseless speculation.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT. UP! I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER! SHE'S BOSSY AND MEAN AND ONLY CARES ABOUT HERSELF! HOW DARE YOU ACUSE ME OF BEING IN LOVE WITH SUCH A HORRIBLE WOMAN!"

I knew it was wrong the moment I said it. She wasn't nearly as bossy as in the past, she did care about me, and she was far from a horrible woman. But I just couldn't handle it.

Everyone in our section was staring at us, but I didn't even notice. Tears were streaming down my face, and all I saw was my supposed friend giving me this look I had rarely seen. It's like he was staring right into my heart. He saw right through me and knew how I felt.

"Kojiro calm down! People are starting to stare."

"Just shut up! Leave me alone!" And with that I ran. I ran out of there as if my life depended on it.

"Kojiro wait!" Nyasu yelled, but I was too far gone for him to catch up.

I eventually collapsed in the forest just beyond the Contest Hall. Out of breath, red faced and crying.

"That cat…accusing me of that…"

And was absolutely terrified.


	3. Chapter 2

Musashi made it into the final round, but lost to a Pikachu. Go figure. Thankful, she had no idea of the commotion that had gone on.

"Nyasu, where's Kojiro?"

"Um…he got feeling sick!" Nyasu quickly made up an excuse.

"Sick?"

"Yeah, that's it! Must have been some bad fruit. We don't exactly get the high quality stuff you know."

"Oh, I hope he's ok"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be just fine."

In truth, Nyasu was almost as worried as I was. But thankfully Musashi wasn't very bright, and didn't pick up on his unsure response.

I made my way back to camp and laid down on my sleeping break. My tears had dried, which was good since Musashi and Nyasu arrived a few seconds after I laid down.

"Kojiro, you ok" Musashi asked?

"Um…yeah. I just needed to lay down." Nyasu looked nervous. I wasn't sure what he told her, but the less I said the better.

"Well I hope you're ready for tomorrow because we need to get back to catching that Pikachu. We've barely worked on it at all."

"And who's fault is that?" Nyasu said to himself.

"I'm going to go wash up. You guys get dinner ready." Musashi said and walked off.

I sighed and sat up. "Well, you heard her."

"Kojiro wait a second. About what I said. I'm sorry I made you so upset. I wasn't being all that serious."

"Well you should be. Accusing me of that… that's not something you joke about."

"I wasn't being serious then. But the way you ran off… is something going on? Do you really have feelings for-"

"I get it, apology accepted. Now let's get dinner started." Denial was nice. I could just pretend the whole thing never happened. Nyasu wouldn't bring it up again and everything could go back to normal.


	4. Chapter 3

It's late at night now, but I can't sleep. I keep thinking about what happened today. So I decide to go for a little walk.

What's wrong with me? When Nyasu asked if I was in love with Musashi I just lost it. I know I'm not, but I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. He wasn't being completely serious. I know that.

And yet… when Nyasu said that. I got scared. Why? Could it be…No no. I don't love Musashi. I'm just having fun watching her.

Wait, that doesn't sound right. Having fun watching Musashi? No, I don't have fun watching Musashi. I watch as my friend participates in Contests, and Nyasu and I cheer her on when she does well. Ok, maybe I get a little carried away, but this is Musashi we're talking about! How often does she succeed at anything? How often do _any _of us succeed at anything?

_It's more than just that Kojiro. I've seen the way you smile at her._

Smile at her? Do I smile at her funny? Hmm… I don't think so. But why would Nyasu say something like that?

_You feel something for her don't you? More than just friendship._

I clench at the remembrance of the statement.

"More than just friendship… "

My heart starts to race. I feel my cheeks getting hot.I don't get it, what's changed?

She's changed.

She doesn't cheat, she passes the appeal round, she gets far in the battle round, she _wins_ ribbons, she doesn't even use my Pokemon anymore! And she's so serious about it now. I thought Musashi being a Coordinator was a joke before. But thinking about how she's succeeding, and the look of joy and determination on her face when she battles. She's never that serious when we battle those stupid kids. But in Contests she's just so…and when I look at her, I feel…

Oh God. Oh no. No no no. This is not happening. Calm down now Kojiro, this is Musashi we're talking about. She's bossy and mean and uncaring.

No wait. That's not quite right. She really hasn't been all that bad lately. We don't fight much anymore. And I know she cares about me. When Sabonea left and Musashi and Nyasu tried to steal those Pokemon for me…

No. Stop. Think. This is Musashi, she… she… yells and is rude. And really full of herself. Yeah, that's it! I smile. Happy I'm remembering the Musashi I knew.

"Yes, I don't love her!" I say aloud.

But in the middle of the night, when its quiet and no one's around, it's like you're the only person in the world. No one to echo you back in agreement. No one to give you any acknowledgment at all. So all you hear is your voice, echoing in your mind…

My happy look fades. Tears pool in my eyes and roll down my cheeks. I close my eyes.

"I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you Musashi."

Relief pours over me. Everything clicks together. It all makes sense. "Musashi has changed. She's not the same person she was when we first arrived in Shinou. She wins now. She wins ribbons!"

It was just a fluke. Nyasu and I both thought that. The unofficial Contest. Zui Town. It was just a one in million thing. It'll never happen again. She just got lucky! But it did happen again…and _again_…We couldn't deny it any longer. Musashi was good at Contests. _Good_. At _Contests_. She was _winning_. We don't win! We get lucky once in awhile, but winning more than once…

I fell to the ground. My head was spinning. "Musashi… of all people to fall in love with…" Of the three of us, _she_ had changed. MUSASHI!

I just couldn't get over it. God was laughing, I could hear it. He was laughing at all the people who always thought of Musashi as… well, you know. I don't have to finish the last sentence. Musashi is Musashi. You know her, I know her. Well, I thought I knew her. I'm not so sure now. But somewhere in the back of my mind, this almost seemed familiar. Long ago… we used to be closer right? Wasn't she not so crazy? It was almost like another lifetime, but a faint memory remained. We felt like a real team. She cared about me. I wasn't scared of her. Nyasu and I didn't look at her like she was some crazed loon all the time. But somewhere along the way…

It didn't matter now. What mattered now was how Musashi was currently acting. And currently, she was acting like how'd you expect a teammate would. Working together, being equals. That's how a team should be. I like that.

But this business of not cheating… that wasn't like any version of Musashi I knew. We always cheating, or acted mean and nasty. She was a little mean to Hikari, but she didn't seem to plot her downfall like Haruka. Just that "I'm better than everyone" atitude she always has.

Contests had brought something out in her. I don't know what, but I like it. This was a good change, albeit an odd one for someone in the Rocket-Dan, but a good change none the less.

And that brings me to now. Now you know the whole story of how I fell in love with Musashi. I bet you're wonder what happens next don't you?

That's what I'm trying to figure myself. If I tell her I lose her, I'm sure of it. She'll never love me back. I think. I'm really not sure what she thinks of me. I know she's my best friend and she cares about me a lot, but to what extent? There has to be someway to figure it out how she feels. Maybe if I can get her alone I can figure it out. That means I'll finally have to admit to that stupid cat that I'm in love with her. But if I can get him to leave us alone for a day it'll be worth it. But just what am I supposed to _say_ to her?

Kojiro, Kojiro… you've really gotten yourself into a mess now.


	5. Chapter 4

Now I'm more sure than ever that I'm in love with Musashi. But does she really care about me too? I don't think she'll hate me if I tell her at least. The last Contest of the season is coming up soon, this is my perfect opportunity. If she passes I can tell her how proud I am of her, and how much she's changed to even make it this far. If she losses, I can tell her the same thing. Maybe it'd even make her feel better to know someone loves her. I decided to finally admit the truth to Nyasu.

"Well well… so you've finally realized the truth." Nyasu said smugly.

"Shut up! I need your help all right?"

"Anything to stop you from acting like a bigger idiot than you already are. Besides, I've always had a feeling about you two."

"I need to know how Musashi feels about me. I figure if I can just spend some time alone with her maybe I can figure it out."

"Ha! Figure it out my paw. You just wanna make your move."

"Nyasu! How dare you say something so crude! I'd never do anything like that unless I knew she loved me!"

"Yeah, you're right. You're not bold enough for that."

I glared.

"But I guess I could make myself scarce for one day if it'll move things along."

"Make sure you take the other Pokemon with you."

"So we should wait until morning to come back..."

"NYASU!"

"Right right. We'll get out of your hair. I'll say we're searching for food."

"Thanks, you're a good friend."

"But ya know, it wouldn't hurt to buy something just in ca-"

"NYASU!"


	6. Chapter 5

"Searching for food?" Musashi asked.

"Yeah, we're sick of the same old fruit, so I figure if all of us Pokemon go out we'll be able to find something different." Nyasu said.

"Good, I could use a day off to work on my tan." Musashi said, happy to get a day off.

"Uh, yeah! Me too!" Kojiro agreed.

Musashi and Kojiro threw off their clothing to revel a bikini and speedo. A pair of sun chairs also magically appeared to which Musashi and Kojiro were suddenly laying on.

"You know, we might have to travel pretty far, we may not get back until morn-"

Kojiro glared.

"Uh, yeah, see you guys!"

And with that Nyasu and the other Pokemon were off. Leaving just Musashi and Kojiro in nothing but very small bathing suits lying in the sun.

"So…" Kojiro began. "Nice day for a tan isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah."  

"Not a cloud in the sky."  

"Nope."

"Ok, so maybe a few tiny ones, but nothing to block out the sun."  

"Kojiro, is something wrong?"

"What?"

Musashi sat up.

"You're acting even weirder than usual. In fact, you've been acting kinda odd for awhile now."

"Oh, uh that." _Ok, here's my opening. Come on Kojiro you can do this._ "Well… it's just that we haven't really talked like this for awhile. I just wanted to chat."

"Kojiro if there's something you want to tell me just say it."

"No, no! I just wanted to talk! Um…so who are you planning to use for your next Contest? One of mine I assume." Kojiro said sadly. He still didn't like it when she used his Pokemon.

"No, I'm not going to use yours anymore." Musashi said.

"Um, what?"

"If I'm going to be taken seriously as a Coordinator I need to use my own Pokemon from now on."

Kojiro's eyed bugged out a little. Not quite believing what she said. "Wow, that's great!" Kojiro said a bit too happily.. "I mean, it's great how seriously you're taking Contests now." Kojiro said, trying to recover.

"Well if I'm going to be in the Grand Festival, I can't just use other people's Pokemon like some amateur."

"Grand...Festival?"

"Of course! I only need a few more ribbons." Musashi said smugly

Kojiro sighed. She may be improving, but the Grand Festival? Musashi still didn't seem quite ready for something like that. But now was not the time to start a fight about it, so he played along.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe just how far you've come." Kojiro said, trying to sway the topic to whole reason he arranged this day off.

"Yes, sometimes my magnificence even amazes me." Kojiro frowned. This wasn't working. Musashi has enough confidence as it is.

"It's not just Contests you know. You've changed in other ways." Kojiro's heart was starting to pound. He hoped Musashi wasn't noticing just how nervous he was becoming.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Kojiro had to be careful here. He needed to compliment her without making it sound like she was completely intolerable before. "Well... you seem more focused, and you have a bit of a cooler head. I mean, you've learned how to take your losses well just like a Top Coordinator would!" Kojiro got nervous. He was worried Musashi would take that the wrong way.

"Kojiro...are you feeling ok?" Uh-oh, she was on to him. _Crap, I knew this wasn't going to work._

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"You're acting weird. You've never cared this much about my Contests before."

"I was just complimenting you. I don't see what's wrong with that."

"Yeah...but you've never really done that before either."

"Well, I just thought I should say something since you're doing so well!" Kojiro got a little annoyed. He didn't mean to, but he was getting frustrated the conversation wasn't going his way. Musashi stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Ok, Kojiro that's enough. What's going on? Did you spend all our money on something?"

"What? No! It's nothing like that!"

"Then what's going on? And don't say nothing. I know something's up."

_This isn't working at all. Now I've just made her mad_ "Just forget I brought it up ok?"

"No! Something's wrong and I want to know what it is!" She was glaring at him now. He knew there was no escape.

"Musashi please. Can't we just drop this?" Kojiro said looking away. This wasn't going to work at all. He needed a new game plan.

"No we're not! You're telling what's going on right now or _you'll_ be finding food all by yourself next time!"

Kojiro hung his head. He was screwed. He needed to make something up, but Musashi was getting so mad he couldn't think of anything. "Musashi please, just drop it." Kojiro was whimpering now. Hoping pity would get him out of the mess he'd made.

"Why wont you just tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Because you'll just get upset like you always do!" Kojiro stood up and yelled. "Just leave me alone for once!" And with that Kojiro ran off crying.

"Kojiro wait!" But Kojiro had run off too fast. "I don't get it, what's his problem?"

Kojiro ran for a few minutes until he collapsed on the ground.

"I'm just not cut out for this. I can't do it!" Kojiro continued crying. "I can't tell her. She wont understand, she'll hate me! I'll just wait until the feelings go away. They're bound to eventually. At least I can still have her as a friend."

Kojiro attempted a smile, but unfortunately for him, thinking of Musashi as nothing more than a friend just made me cry harder. He loved her so much. He was sure of it now. He didn't want to just go back to being friends as if these feelings had never developed. But he wasn't sure what to do anymore, so he just sat and cried himself out.

Meanwhile, Musashi had laid back down on the lawn chair with her hands behind her head.

"I just don't understand him. I was only trying to figure out what's wrong. Of course I'm going to get upset if he's keeping secrets from me." Musashi sighed, and decided to take a nap, but couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she and Kojiro had had.


	7. Chapter 6

About 30 minutes later after Kojiro had calmed down and his face had recovered from crying, he walked back to camp, now in his uniform, to discover Musashi asleep on the lawn chair.

"Good, at least I don't have to deal with her for a little while yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Musashi said as she opened her eyes.

"Musashi, you're awake!"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." Musashi got up and walked over to where Kojiro sat. "Kojiro, please just tell me what's wrong with you. I promise I wont yell, just tell me what's going on." She had a worried look in her eye that made Kojiro's heart melt. It was these rare moments that reminded Kojiro that underneath that tough exterior she really did care about him.

"It's hard to explain" Kojiro said, trying to think up some reason that would get Musashi to stop bugging him.

"Well try."

Kojiro's whole body got tense. This was the moment he had been trying to create earlier. But he knew this wasn't going to work out. "Well..." Kojiro started. Tying to think up some excuse. However he looked up at her when he started his sentence. Big mistake. Looking into those worried eyes made his heart melt. His mind went completely blank, and he could tell a blush was coming on.

"If we could just forget about it..." Kojiro quickly turned away to hide his blush.

"You're in love with someone aren't you?" Musashi said flatly.

Kojiro froze. Petrified. _Uh-oh, she's on to me now._

"Wha-what? What are you talking about?" Kojiro turned around and said with a nervous smile.

"You're afraid I'll get upset, you can't look at me, complimenting me...You're afraid I'll be upset you have a girlfriend."

"What? No! That's not what's going on at all!" The last thing Kojiro needed was Musashi thinking he was in love with someone else.

"Come on Kojiro, I'd know that look anywhere. I've had my share of boyfriends you know." Musashi smiled smugly at this.

"But, Musashi..." Kojiro looked down sadly.

This made Musashi frown. He must really like this girl a lot if just talking to her about her was making Kojiro this upset. Musashi couldn't help but worry if he was asking for permission to leave.

"Do...do you want to leave the Rocket-Dan?"

What?! Kojiro looked up. Stunned. "Leave the Rocket-Dan, where are you getting THAT from?"

"If you like her enough that you're that afraid to talk to me about her. It must mean you're thinking of staying here with her." Musashi tried as best to keep as neutral tone as possible. She didn't want to hold Kojiro back from being happy. After all, she knew very well what it was like to have a missed opportunity with a would be boyfriend. She didn't want Kojiro to regret not following his heart like she had.

"Musashi no! Believe me that's not what's going on at all!"

"Kojiro, it's ok, I understand! If you love her you should be with her. You don't want to look back years later and think back about the chance you missed out on."

"Musashi..." Kojiro frowned. How had this conversation deteriorated so fast?

"Trust me Kojiro, when it comes to love you have to take a chance."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! I know what it's like to have a missed opportunity to be with someone I loved. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did."

"You did?" Kojiro had no idea this was coming from personal experience.

"Yes. I know leaving wont be easy, but trust me, it'll be worth it." Musashi said trying to hold back the tears. Not just for losing Kojiro, but also for the boy she had lost.

Kojiro didn't know what to think. Now he was going to make Musashi cry.

"Musashi I swear, I'm not in love with-" But Kojiro couldn't finish the sentence. He couldn't look into those tear filled eyes and say he wasn't in love with anyone.

"Come on. Tell me who she is. I'd like to get to know her." Musashi said, faining a smile.

It was Kojiro's turn to hold back the tears. She was being so understanding. He had no idea she felt this way about the subject of love. Now he had to tell her the truth. He couldn't stand to break her heart like this. _But how? She thinks I'm in love someone else. Someone else... that's it!_

"Well..." Kojiro faced forward and started with a smile. He knew exactly what to say now. "She's tough and strong, and even likes Contests!"

"So, she's a Coordinator?" Musashi's heart sank a little at this. She didn't like the idea of being replaced by another Coordinator.

"Mm." Kojiro happily smiled. He couldn't wait to see the look on Musashi's face when she realized who it was.

"She's pretty too I assume?"

"Yeah, she is. She has these pretty blue eyes that just make your heart melt."

Musashi's heart continued to sink. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Hearing how much Kojiro liked a girl wasn't as nice as she thought it would be.

"Her hair style is pretty unique as well. You've never seen hair like her's before!"

Now Musashi was starting to get mad. This girl was sounding a bit too much like her for Musashi's taste.

"Really...anything else?" Musashi said in an annoyed tone. She had created a monster. Kojiro's enjoyment of this was getting to be a bit too much.

"And you know what her name is?" Kojiro started to sweat a bit. But he could tell he needed to wrap this up before Musashi got too annoyed with him.

"What?" Musashi said a bit angrily.

Kojiro turned away from her and closed his eyes. Afraid of what her reaction would be. "Musashi." Kojiro said quietly while blushing. Things were quiet for a minute, and Kojiro was afraid she hadn't heard him. When he went to look at her he saw that Musashi was in total shock.

"Wha--what did you say?" _I must have misheard him._ Musashi thought. _He couldn't mean..._

"I said," Kojiro said taking a deep breath. "the person I'm in love with is named Musashi." He said smiling into her eyes. Hoping for the best.

"Mu-Musashi?" Musashi's eyes started to water a bit. _This can't be happening. _She thought.

"Uh-huh" Kojiro looked away and bit his lip. Still not quite sure how Musashi would react once this sank in.

"You...you mean me?" Musashi still couldn't believe it.

"Yes Musashi. You." Kojiro's heart was pounding.

"You're...in love with me?" Musashi still couldn't quite comprehend the situation.

"Yes Musashi." Kojiro sighed. picking up on suability was never one of Musashi's strong points. She clearly hadn't seen what he was leading up to.

"Kojiro..." She couldn't believe it. It was her! Kojiro was in love with her! A huge smile appeared on Musashi's face. "Well...I guess I can't blame you..."

Kojiro sighed once again. He should have known that'd be Musashi's reaction.

"So, just how long have you felt this way?" Musashi slided over to Kojiro's side. Still smiling.

"You know, if you don't feel the same way you can just say so." This wasn't the reaction he had hoped for. It's not like he expected her to say she loved him back. But he didn't want this to just be another ego boost.

"Um..." Musashi said, not expecting Kojiro's answer. "I...It's not that. I guess... I'm really not to sure myself. I never really thought about it before."

That wasn't entirely true. You don't just be best friends with a guy for years without ever thinking about it. But Kojiro just seemed too dense to pick up on such things, plus the fact they worked together and they never spent much time alone together. It was easier just to push those thoughts out of her mind.

Of coure...they had always been really close. They did seem to hold on to each other a lot, and seemed to end up in awkward positions on occasion. Was something really there between them this whole time?

"So...just what do you want to do then?" Kojiro asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean... it makes sense, both of us being best friends and all...but..." Musashi couldn't help but be worry what would happen to their friendship if things didn't work out.

"I know what you mean. I don't want to ruin what we already have." The both frowned. Unsure of what exactly to do now.

"It might be worth a shot," Musashi said. "After all, you don't want to miss out on a chance." The memory of her past love still fresh in her mind.

"But if things don't work out...I don't want you to hate me."

"Kojiro, I could never hate you!"

"Really?"

"Really. I still want us to be friends no matter what." Of course, Musashi knew that this was nearly imposible to do. But right now Musashi was more afraid of once again facing the consequences of following her head instead of her heart. Something inside her told her Kojiro was worth taking a chance on.

"I want that too." Kojiro smiled. He hadn't really been in any relationships before, not counting Rumika, but if Musashi thought they could still be friends no matter what, then that was good enough for him.

"So, I guess that's settled then?" Kojiro said, hopeful that this really would be the the conclusion of his long drawn out dilema.

"Yeah, I guess it is." They both smiled at each other, excited at what the future might hold.

"So...what do you want to do now?" Musashi said smiling seductively. Snuggling up to Kojiro.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Kojiro said with a blank look on his face. Musashi sighed. Kojiro really was clueless when it came to matters of love.

"Well, when two people become a couple..." Musashi said looking directing in Kojiro's eyes. Millimeters from his mouth. "They tend to..."

"Kojiro's face got bright red. Finally understanding Musashi's meaning. His mouth drooped open a little. Giving Musashi the perfect opportunity to kiss him.

Kojiro didn't know it was possible, but his face got even redder. He couldn't believe Musashi was actually kissing him! Once he got over his shock he closed his eyes and kissed her back. They both put their arms around each other, and Kojiro realized Musashi was still only in her bikini...

_Uh-oh, bad._ He was thankful he was no longer in his bathing suit, but holding on to Musashi while she was in hers...

Musashi pulled back. "Something wrong?" Musashi asked. Noticing Kojiro had become a bit nervous.

"Um, it's just... I don't think we should move too fast." Kojiro said while blushing.

"What? We were only kissing." Musashi said, not realizing what she was wearing.

"Yeah...but when you're wearing that..."

Musashi looked down, finally realizing what she was wearing."

"Oh, yes, I guess I can't blame for getting a little uncomfortable while I'm wearing this," Musashi said and magically put her clothes back on. "I guess i shouldn't overwhelm you with my beauty too fast."

Kojiro once again sighed, but he knew it was no use denying what seeing Musashi did to him now.

"So...where were we" Musashi said a little seductively. Putting her arms around Kojiro.

"Well...I think we were about here." Kojiro said, kissing her again. Now this was something he could deal with better. Granted her midriff showed, but at least she was more covered up than before. Though he still worried Musashi might take this a bit too far.

"You know, maybe we should stop for a bit." Kojiro said nervously.

"Am I really that hard to resist?" Musashi happily asked.

"Well, it's just that, we shouldn't get too carried away, seeing how it's probably been awhile since either of us has had the opportunity..."

"Yes...working so closely together, there really isn't much of an opportunity to... spend much time alone."

"Um, yeah."

"Still, it's not as if we've just met." We've known each other longer than most couples.

"That's true..." Kojiro said, worrying that this was about to get out of hand. He didn't want to ruin things by going too soon. But still...

"And who knows how many opportunities we'll have to be alone together?"

"I hadn't thought of that." just how often could they get Nyasu and the others to leave them be? He did say he would be gone awhile.

Musashi and Kojiro both looked at each other. Clearly nervous, but also not wanting to waste the opportunity they both had.

But Musashi and Kojiro were never ones or thinking ahead. Living in the moment was how they had always lived.

"Musashi..." Kojiro started, but Musashi kissed him quickly finishing his thought.

_Maybe I should have bought something after all..._


	8. Chapter 7

It was late afternoon when Musashi and Kojiro both woke up. It took them a minute to realize what just happened just a few short hours ago. Both of them blushing when they looked at each other, finally remembering what had happened.

"Why hello there." Musashi happily smiled, snuggling up to Kojiro.

"Hello yourself." Kojiro happily hugged her back.

"I can't believe we just did that."

"I know, I'm so happy Musashi. I love you so much much." Kojiro said, kissing her on the cheek.

"You...don't regret what we did do you?"

"What? Of course not! You don't do you?"

"No! I just wanted to make sure."

"Well I'm sure I love you." Kojiro said, kissing Musashi again

"Mmm, I could get used to this."

Kojiro felt like a million bucks. He didn't just give himself over to anyone like it was nothing. He had to really love her, and she had to really love him back. But once he did, he gave himself over 110%. But then, Kojiro never did do anything half way. It was all or nothing for him. And now that he and Musashi had made love, he could act this way all he wanted without worrying about Musashi's reaction. for he knew Musashi loved him just as much as he loved her.

Musashi smiled happily in Kojiro's arms. She had always wondered what her first time would be like and who it would be with. She didn't expect it to be Kojiro, but the rest of it was even better than she had hoped. Someone that loved her more than anything. That's all Musashi had ever wanted. But even since her mom had dies, she had never found someone else to love her unconditionally. She thought she had a few times, but those relationships never worked out. But now she was with someone who she knew would never leave her. Kojiro was always true to his word, and they had been through so much together. She knew she would be with him for the rest of her life and he would never leave her.

Musashi and Kojiro seemed so obvious, but both were too dense, and too scared to do anything until now. Neither had ever had a true friend before, and they were both too afraid to lose what they had. But things had changed. The Rocket-Dan wasn't nearly as big a priority as it had once been, leaving other things to develop. Like Contests. Musashi had wanted to be an idol for so long, but had always failed. Now she was finally starting to show some promis as a Coordinator. Everything seemed to be going their way now. The both held each other tight. Never wanting this moment to end.

Have I mentioned how much I love Shinou?


End file.
